


Til We Meet Again

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: This was written for one of my best friends who actually isn't in the fandom but still reads my work (but she write OC smut elsewhere). She lost her grandpa due to COVID last week and is really going through a tough time and I wanted to give her a pick me up.Kagome's Grandpa passes. Inuyasha comforts Kagome
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Higurashi Kagome's Grandfather, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Til We Meet Again

In the back of Kagome’s mind, she always knew this day would come. Her grandfather was well into his eighties. He had some struggles, but what elder didn't? 

He still told all his old tales and stories. He still would chase Inuyasha with sutras, sometimes even bold enough to toss salt at him. 

But he was slowing down. He asked Inuyasha for help more and more. Mama didn't leave him alone as much according to Sota. Apparently when he got home from school she would run errands if he was having a rougher day with his arthritis. Her biggest fear was him falling.

She wasn’t sure if she should have been thankful or not that he passed away in his sleep on a night she was there…

He had gone peacefully and she didn’t have to hear second hand from Mama. That also meant she knew when the funeral was along with the visitation.

She had had a test, something Inuyasha had grown used to in their travels and hadn’t resisted when she asked to return home. He’d gotten into the habit of joining her. Something she didn’t mind either.

Their relationship had slowly become more physical over the last three years. As well as emotionally stable. She was no longer threatened by Kikyo, and he… didn’t try to kill Koga. He still refused to be nice, but at least the declarations of ripping his innards out had stopped.

A lot of their issues stopped when they finally confessed their feelings for one another. Go figure. Half of their arguments were caused by insecurities and misunderstandings.

Kagome often laughed about how immature they were the first year they had begun traveling together. But it was also fitting since she had just turned fifteen and he had… well… turned one-hundred and fifty. But to be fair, he had grown up his life in fear of others. Everyone just hated him for existing. Trust was something that had not come easy to him. But Kagome proved time and time again he could at least trust her and their friends.

It had been on a night that Sango and Miroku had gone back to her village to mend her weapon and patch up her armor after a run in with some demon cats. Shippo had remained with Kaede as the winter was harsher than normal and had decided to try to keep her warmer. 

  
  
  
  


After she and Inuyasha had finished dinner and were sitting by the fire, the soul collectors flew by summoning him. Kagome fidgeted, upset and worried he was going to leave her. Yes, it always hurt her deeply when he could go to her summons, but that time she would have been left totally alone… But he didn’t move. He didn’t even look uncomfortable. 

The only thing he did was stand and unroll her sleeping bag. 

“Inuyasha? What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Nothing.” He dropped to his knee and knelt in front of her shivering form--not just from the cold but from fear.

“Aren’t you… uhm…”

“Spit it out Kagome, I ain’t a mind-reader,” he added as he draped his haori around her and picked her up and slid her in the opening sleeping bag. She realized he was just tucking her in for the night… so he could sneak off then. But yet again, he shocked her by picking her up and holding her close.

“Inuyasha?” She tried again.

“You’re freezing Kagome. I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable but I gotta get you warm.” A faint blush erupted on her face as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She swore she felt him nuzzle her before placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

Kikyo eventually emerged from the trees and took in quite the sight; or least from Kagome’s point of view. With a raised eyebrow she prodded Inuyasha, “What has you so occupied, Inuyasha? Did you not see my soul collectors?”

He tightened his arms around Kagome, as if he felt the tension and anxiety in her rise and replied steadily, “I would never leave Kagome alone. Especially when it is this cold for humans.”

“I see. Then I suppose we could discuss our plans in front of the girl.”

“Her name is Kagome, Kikyo,” he reprimanded. 

Kikyo stared at him slightly offended; he had corrected her in front of Kagome--something Kagome or Kikyo never thought he would do so easily or steadily.

After Kikyo shared what she knew of Naraku’s current plans she shot a look at Kagome who flinched out of habit. Inuyasha rumbled from deep within his chest and it oddly calmed her down… but had the adverse effect on Kikyo.

“Inuyasha, contain yourself while you are in my presence.”

Before he could respond or silence the purr he admitted for her, Kagome boldly chimed in finally. “Our relationship has nothing to do with you.”

“Your ‘relationship’?” Kikyo repeated. “Tell me, what is your relationship?”

“Kikyo, I’ve hid nothing from you. You know where my feelings lie,” Inuyasha replied. 

“Is that so…” Kikyo said evenly. It was eerie to see Kikyo so calm, let alone so… leading? What did Inuyasha tell her? What did Kikyo want?

“Kikyo--”

“Inuyasha. I do hope you will clear up any additional miscommunication between your reincarnation and I,” she stated with finality as she disappeared back into the forest.

“Inu--”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean for her to be that intrusive.”

“Why? I mean--I just don’t understand--”

“What is there to  _ not _ understand? I’ve told you for well over a year now there is nothing between Kikyo and I. When we meet it is strictly to talk about Naraku.”

“You could have left me alone to do that…”

“Keh you’d be alone Kagome. You really think I would do that to ya?”

“I guess not. I’m sorry for thinking differently. It's not like you haven't done it before,” she said with bitterness.

“Kagome--”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean--” he cut her apology off with an actual kiss. To her lips. Which she more than greedily accepted.

That night had marked the spark in their relationship. He was bad with words. But his kisses and caresses more than made up for the lack of them. It had been so cold that was all they ended up doing that evening. He did end up inside her sleeping bag with her, cradling her to him with the haori wrapped around them.

“Inuyasha?”

“What?”

“I love you,” she said hesitantly.

“I know… I love you too, Kagome. I’m sorry that I don’t show it well.”

“You show it better than you think. I’m just--I was just-- _ insecure _ I guess.”

He chuckled huskily in her ears, “That’s my excuse. Find your own.”

After a little more talking, she fell asleep in his warm embrace. The six months after that he spent courting her properly. Between providing her food, cleaning up the camp, taking her to and from the well when requested, even bringing her flowers, she was over the moon. On her seventeenth birthday, their second anniversary of meeting at the Sacred Tree had been when they finally consummate their union. 

Her mother, while knowing this would happen, asked for her to start birth control even though Inuyasha had been so blatant in regards to him being able to smell Kagome in heat. While they  _ were  _ technically married in his time, as Kagome was far past legal age there, she was still technically a minor in their time and they couldn’t risk any… ‘mistakes’ in his sniffing. Kagome reluctantly agreed. Her mother boldly said when she was eighteen, she'd more than happily welcome a dog eared grandchild. 

She got the IUD, as it wouldn’t have to be changed for three years and wouldn’t need regular maintenance. Her mother also surprised her by telling her they would be ‘out’ that evening leaving her and Inuyasha all alone…

“We don’t have to rush into this Kagome--”

“Who’s rushing?? We’ve been together for a long time by your world’s standards.”

“I just--here--you’re still young--”

“Inuyasha,” she said, placing a hand on his chest in a calming manner. “I don’t belong in this era anymore. Once our mission is done, I… The well will probably close. I don’t--I don’t want to be without you.”

“I know that Kagome. But I--I didn’t--I don’t want you to have to choose," he said as his ears lowered.

“Unfortunately, I probably will have to. But I choose you; Mama and I already talked about it. That’s why she was okay scheduling me the doctor’s appointment. I still will graduate from high school, and we won’t try to have kids until after. But, I’ve already made my choice.”

“Are you sure? You have a home here--a family. I have nothing to offer you.”

“All I need is you, Inuyasha. We could live in a cave for all I care.”

“Kagome--” 

She moved her hand from his chest up to behind his neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Apparently, that was a good enough answer for him. She was thankful she made him just as powerless and thoughtless as he made her when their bodies met.

It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked. No, they had gotten caught up in their desires, their flaming touches, the curious wandering of their hands. They had learned what they liked, what felt the best, but they wanted to wait. He wanted her to be sure. She wanted him to be comfortable.

Their clothes were lying on the floor but they were still standing kissing and stroking each other. He backed her up to her bed until her knees hit the frame and she fell onto it; her breasts bounced upon impact.

She never got used to seeing his hungry eyes rove over her body. He stared at her like she was his prey and he was the hunter. It made her wet and needy and wanton and--

He was on her in a moment interrupting her lustful thoughts. Her hands immediately went to stroke his muscular back and grip onto his shoulders as she rocked her aching core against his hardened length.

“Fuck,” he groaned pulling his mouth away from hers.

“Please Inu--Gods I want you so bad--”

“Not just yet, ‘Gome. Gotta make sure you’re ‘ready’,” he smirked at her before trailing kisses down her already steaming hot body. She thought she would die if he didn’t enter her. Writhing, she whimpered as she felt his tongue brush through her folds.

“Ah!” She gasped as she laced her fingers through his silver mane and arched her body up to his mouth. His fangs she had grown to love nipping at her did just that--the tingle shot from her clit directly to her coil in her belly. She groaned and gripped his hard trying to get her point across. The jerk had the audacity to laugh. LAUGH. Hahahahaaha… he thought he was  _ so _ \--

His fingers were inserted into her dripping wet opening and she found herself trying to thrust onto them to relieve some of the overbearing pressure. Her throat was also raw from the embarrassing moan she released. Luckily she was likely not going to have to use her throat for much else that night. Or at least not before he fucked her.

He did that to her--got her so wound up she got desperate. Forceful. Demanding. Cursing. It was so unlike her. But even though it made her flush, it never deterred him from making her do it again and again.

“Inu--” she pleaded as she ground her hips against his hand. His other hand had taken purchase of her breasts. It rotated between each, pinching and tugging her taut nipples. His rumble was answer enough as she felt him suck hard on her clit, finally breaking the dam that held her orgasm at bay. She cried out her release as she felt herself wet his still inserted fingers more. 

He sat up but moved his hand that was flipping between her mounds to her overly stimulated nub making her grind her teeth and begin panting heavily again. She almost came again at the sight of him withdrawing his fingers and licking them clean.

“Are you ready now Ka-Go-Me?” He asked cockily. When they first started their explorations, he was timid--but after her first overwhelming cry of his name as her walls fluttered around his finger he steadily grew more and more confident. Overly so. Not that he had no right not to be. He was a fast learner and could make her turn into a puddle of bliss within seconds if they were rushed in their foreplay.

“Y-yes,” she stuttered. He picked her up so she was kneeling on the bed. She noticed he grew nervous which was unusual. Then it dawned on her what he was asking silently. She smiled and placed her hands flat onto the bed and wiggled her ass seductively in his face.

“Fuck--how do I even deserve you,” he muttered as he stroked her bottom lightly before grabbing her hips lightly, being careful of his claws.

“So many reasons,” she said breathily.

He licked up her spine and then proceeded to suckle, bite, and lave her shoulders. She felt the tip of his hard cock at her wet core. She pushed back and little to tease him and shuddered at the insane amount of pressure that made her want to burst.

He licked the shell of her ear that earned him another impatient huff laced with desire, “I love you, Kagome.” Then he slammed into her and she swore she saw stars. The galaxy. 

She had heard the first time usually hurt; so that’s what she expected. She wasn’t even disappointed when it didn’t. Her hymen had broken long ago from all the falling and being tossed off cliffs in battle. She halfway suspected he had been fingering her so much to loosen her up so that he wouldn’t tear her. Smart.

“Inu--” she whined as he began to pound into her. Her breasts bounced with every pump of his dick in and out of her dripping wet pussy. The sensations of his cock inside her, brushing so intimately with her walls was too much. She felt herself begin to convulse around him, pulling him deeper if possible, unrelenting in allowing him to pull out fully in his fucking.

“Kagome,” he growled seductively in her ear. 

“Gods,” she whimpered knowing she was right on the cusp of another orgasm. Her arms began shaking; they were worn out already from trying to hold up her pleasure stricken body.

She was sweating, panting, gasping, writhing, shuddering, beneath his arching body as his hard length was swallowed by her aching core.

Her arms finally gave out and her ass somehow raised higher. She felt him pound into her harder and faster--that was when she mildly blacked out from the most intense release he had given her. 

When she came to, he had her cradled on his lap; her back to his chest and he was rumbling that sexy cooling growl he did to help her sleep.

“You good?” He asked steadily even though she felt his hot warm uneven breathe on her neck.

“Fuck yes,” she exhaled wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his lips kiss and nip at her neck as she raised her hand to stroke his ears lovingly.

“Scared me for a second there,” he admonished as he began to rock back into her from below.

“Sorry,” she sighed, unable to dictate much else with him moving inside her again. His mouth latched onto her shoulder and his hands moved to her breasts and nub again. She was going to die. Or turn into a pile of goo. Who was to really say at that point? All she knew was she was likely not going to be able to walk the next day. Her thighs were spread so wide to engulf him fully she was basically doing the splits on his thighs. Not that she was complaining. She wanted every inch of him.

Her hands went back to grasping the back of his head, keeping her upright as she hung on for the ride. When she came again, she felt him stiffen and snarl. She knew she was about to pull his own release from him. She felt him twitch as he slowly pumped in and out of her as he emptied himself of his seed into her while he howled through his gritted teeth.

His fangs broke through the skin on her shoulder and she cried out. But it didn’t hurt as much as it filled her. As weird as that sounded. The swirl of his youki with her reiki, fighting for dominance, dancing a sinful play, finally died down.

That night they exchanged gentle kisses and warm embraced wrapped up in her bed. Safe. Secure. Loved.

  
  
  
  


A year had passed since then. Kagome was eighteen. Officially an adult in her era. Only she felt like she had been an adult for far longer. Her relationship to Inuyasha proved that; they had a hut of their own they stayed at when they were restocking in the village. She was training to take over Kaede's position after graduating and the jewel had been completed. 

Her grandfather’s death should have been easier on her. She knew the circle of life--especially in the shinto religion. Heck, her going to feudal era only solidified it.

But she felt she wasn’t handling his death well at all. 

Her own father passed away when she was barely out of preschool. Sota hadn’t even had the chance to meet their dad. But their grandfather-- he invited them into his home. Kagome’s mother’s family never respected the marriage between them and her mother lost touch with them. Ultimately picking Kagome’s father over them.

Mama often told Kagome that was why she really respected the relationship between her and Inuyasha. She saw a lot of her late husband in him. Inuyasha was a good man and would provide for her… She had been raised by her mother and grandpa. They knew she was ready to leave the nest. They did their jobs as guardian's.

Grandfather was all Sota and Kagome had for a father after their own passed. Now he was gone too… 

Inuyasha came up beside her at the wake. She had moseyed away from everyone and was sitting at the top of the stairs lost in her thoughts. He was wearing more traditional clothes that were more appropriate for mourning.

“Hey,” he said softly. He likely could sense her inner turmoil through their bond; something they learned shortly after mating. 

“Hi…” she replied quietly. He sat down beside her and hesitantly draped an arm around her shoulders. She sank into his embrace and sighed out of content. They hadn’t been intimate the past week. They hadn’t exchanged too many words. They merely just cuddled and shared their warmth with each other. Their bond did all the talking for them.

“I suck at this kind of shit.”

“You’re doing pretty well actually,” she smiled slightly. She felt he was nervous.

“That’s good I guess. I just feel like shit there ain’t more I can do.”

“Inuyasha… you lost your mother so long ago and no one was there to comfort you. Your father died on the day you were born. I honestly don’t know why you’re beating yourself up for not doing more. You’re doing fine. It’s hard to lose someone that raised you…”

“I know he was like your old man. At least that’s what he told me.”

“He talked to you about our relationship?”

“Yea--he wanted to be sure I was good for you. Can’t say I blame him for all the shit I put you through the first year we traveled together. I was kinda a dick.”

“Inuyasha--we didn’t know any better back then--”

“Yea, whatever. It doesn’t excuse half the crap I said or did that upset you. Anyway, it was supposed to be a surprise but…” He trailed off as he dug in his black haori for something. He finally found it and pulled out a velvet box.

Kagome was confused, unsure what her grandfather could have given Inuyasha. She took it from him hesitantly. When she opened it, she couldn’t help the tears that pooled at the corner of her eyes.

Inside the box was her grandmother’s ruby red ring encase on a gold band.

“Inu--”

“He had wanted to marry us once you graduated. Send us off to live in the feudal era the proper way. But he knew his time was comin’. He said he saw his wife almost every night in his dreams--it was getting harder and harder to wake up. But he really wanted to make sure I got that and gave it to you. I know I’m probably fucking up by giving it to you here but… I’m kinda at a loss on what to do for ya.”

She leaned over and kissed him chastly on the lips. “Thank you Inuyasha… It does help to know he wanted to be with Gigi.”

“Was that his wife?”

“That’s what we called her. We knew how much he loved her but he knew he had a duty to the shrine and to his son, my father. That duty was revealed when he passed I guess.”

“He did his duty well. He raised you to be… you. And for that, I’m grateful to the old man.”

Kagome pushed her face into his haori and finally let the tears that evaded her for the past week pour out. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her knowing her grandfather was proud of the woman she had become, that he respected and honored the relationship between her and Inuyasha, and also was reunited with her grandmother.

He confided in Inuyasha. He wasn't sad or scared. All he wanted was for her to be happy. To know he was happy for her.

After the wake, Kagome presented to her mother the ring Inuyasha gave her explaining what her grandfather had told him. Her mother smiled and nodded. After long lingering embraces, they all turned in for bed. Inuyasha held Kagome close as she fell asleep peacefully and dreamt of her grandfather with her grandmother again. They waved to her goodbye and parted with blissful smiles, “Until we meet again.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> While I didn't reference COVID-19 in this fic since I know it was still raw for her, we do take this seriously. Please, wear a mask. You never know if you are a carrier.


End file.
